Welcome To The Black Parade
by HPSpontaneousCombustionTSO
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

**_

* * *

_**

Full Summary: Just because one little prophecy that speaks of a new chosen one threatens Ara Lestrange's life, doesn't mean that she has to give up on proving her parents that she is _a great Death Eater. Just because she has feelings for a Weasley (may I mention that he is a blood traitor), doesn't mean that she has to be disowned. Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. But all Ara is hoping for is to be by her parents's side-- rather, the Dark Lord's. That doesn't mean it's easy to. Join Ara Lestrange, a true Black, in chosing between Dark and Light, love and power, and her own family and doing what's right. _

_Of course, what is right and wrong in a world of war when its you mom and dad verses the wizarding world?_

Features Ara/George, Bellatrix/Rodolphus, and Draco/Pansy.

* * *

_"...When you grow up, will you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"  
-Welcome To the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance_

* * *

"Daddy?" a child whispered constantly throughout the cold night. "Mummy! Mummy please don't go!" she shrieked at the distant memory that oh so tormented her nightly. Her parents. She longed to be hugged by her father, to be loved by her mother. To be with her family.

"Ara. Please calm down." Narcissa Malfoy kneeled at the foot of her bed. "You're sixteen years old; you shouldn't dream about your parents anymore. They won't come back."  
"Uncle Sirius did. If he can, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange can too."

* * *

_The year was 1978. Bellatrix Lestrange held her daughter carefully while singing a soft lullaby to the newborn. Close by, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange admired the newest occupant of the Manor while decorating the nursery with bright hues of pink and blue. Scrawled in black paint, the words Ara Athenadora Black Lestrange shined in the darkness of the night._

* * *

"Hello, Ara." Draco said quietly while sitting down in his usual seat at the breakfast table. "How are you today?"  
"Fine, you?" she sneered.  
"Perfect. Well, now that Hogwarts is out and all that Sirius stuff is gone. I'm ashamed to share the same name as him, _Black_."  
"Don't you mean bloodline?" she smirked; she loved correcting Draco.  
"Whatever, we're related anyhow." he scoffed and opened the Daily Prophet. "Ha! The Chudley Cannons are losing!" he stopped and stared at Ara. "_Again_."  
"You know, this coming semester is my final year at Hogwarts," she fingered her spoon while casually weaving her hands through her ebony hair, "and I'm wondering. Should I join the Death Eaters?"  
"I would. It would make your parents proud." he said while scanning through the news.  
"Yeah." she said.  
"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to go out today. Care to join me?"  
"No. Too busy."  
"Whatever..." he said while walking out of the manor.

* * *

**A/n: Like it so far? Just a snippet! read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Azkaban

"If you let me I could, I'd show you how to build your fences, set restrictions, seprate from the world. The constant battle that you hate to fight, just blame the limelight"  
-Fences by Paramore

* * *

The faint sound of a young girl's cries haunted him. Rodolphus Lestrange desperately tried to hear the weeping of the strange girl again. Alas, he could not hear, for only the distant laughter of his wife could only be heard.

No memory of Ara Lestrange had ever occurred to him.

"Father, father, daddy, please!"  
What was that?  
"Daddy, don't go!"  
Who was this child?  
"Daddy, don't let them take me!"  
Why was she calling him daddy?  
"Make them stop, dad, please!"  
Who was this?"  
"Daddy, don't go!"

Only bits and pieces of vague recollections had came to him. But none of his daughter's birth, or even the conception of her. Nothing.

Bellatrix Lestrange however, did in fact remember Ara. But not like a mother would. She had only distant memories; fragile ones that were weakened by the dementors false kindness that welcomed joy into its cold embrace, never to be seen again.

She remembered the silky feeling of Ara's black hair and the warm smile that greeted her every day. She doesn't remember that she is her daughter.

* * *

_The night the Aurors had come for them was relatively quiet. It too was the last night that the Manor had been standing._

_"Mummy," Ara smiled, "I have been wondering. What is an auror?" Bellatrix choked on her wine and stared at her daughter. She shuddered, a far memory suddenly coming back to her.  
"A vile person. One who goes against our rules," she cradled her daughter and kissed the crown of her head, "Musn't you worry, Ara, they won't do anything to us. The Dark Lord is far more powerful than them." she finished while rocking the three year old to sleep. Rodolphus flashed a reassuring smile to his wife and continued reading, whilst his brother finished some ministry paperwork._

_The door then fell to the ground with a boom.  
"Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange, you are now under arrest." an auror yelled, wand pointed at the witch. Bellatrix gripped Ara tighter, as she stirred in her sleep.  
"Shh, Ara go back to sleep. Mummy has to do something right now." she whispered to her child. Rabastan took out his wand and stunned an auror. Rodolphus grabbed his wife and child, guiding them to the fireplace. "Go to Cissy's house." he hissed.  
Suddenly, Bellatrix screamed as an auror grabbed Ara. She then killed the wizard instantly, now helping Rabastan fight off the others._

_Meanwhile, Rodolphus hugged his daughter and whispered, "I love you. I want you to go to Aunt Cissy's house." He pointed to the fire place.  
"Daddy don't go." she said.  
"Darling. Go now!" he yelled. She reluctantly sprinted to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. She blinked away tears as three aurors tackled her mother, one trying to stun her. 'I love you.' Bellatrix mouthed, her face now frozen under the spell. Rodolphus and Rabastan fought off the remaining aurors as she stepped into the fireplace. To her, time stood still. She didn't notice the last female auror alive run off with her photo album that she had been looking through in her room.__

* * *

_

_"Ara!" Lucius looked up to find his niece sobbing in the fireplace. "Where's your parents?"  
"They-- people came and captured them. I--" she broke down sobbing, ashes staining her clothes. Lucius picked up the toddler and called Narcissa while he calmed her down. When Narciss came, she cradled Ara just the way she'd seen Bellatrix do. But for to Ara, Narcissa's warm hug seemed cold compared to her mother's._

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up so quickly! LOL! So, this is just an intro to my story, her background story, blah blah, blah. =D Don't worry, the meat of the story is coming up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Back with a New Perspective

"I'm not the type to forget about nights like this,  
when every single move that I make is documented and scored for style points.  
The once ambitious one, now holds a smoking gun.  
And if I die in my sleep, are you still willing to be everything you promised you would be?"  
-Classifieds by The Academy Is...

* * *

"Welcome back, Ara." Alicia Spinnent whispered as she passed by the ebony haired witch with great caution. Ara smiled and sat in her usual compartment. She tucked her hair into her ear and stared out the window. Families kissed their children good bye and lone students boarded the train. She saw a parade of red headed purebloods walk to the train with all their luggage. She rolled her eyes.

"Hello Ara."  
"George." she nodded curtly. She smirked and hugged the Weasley. "How have you been?"  
"Great. You?"  
"Boring. Draco was being a pest, then again, he's always like that."  
"Obviously."  
"He's a great cousin. Ease up." she laughed.  
"Yep, sure. I gotta go. See ya!"  
"Bye."

* * *

"Give it back. Now Draco." she hissed at her cousin, who was laughing at her. Ara fumed and once more asked for her diary back.  
"Wait one minute cousin, this is an interesting read. Oh, what have we here? Crabbe read this." Draco ordered. Crabbe grabbed the journal and read quietly to himself."  
"_Aloud_!" Draco said.  
"Oh um, 'Dear Diary, oh my god, ugh I am so stressed out. My last year at Hogwarts and I am still deciding whether or not to join the DEs.'"  
"Ooh, Death Eaters decision. Pansy, what-"  
"Ok that is it you little twit." she smacked him and grabbed her diary. Ara walked off and casually strode to her compartment.

On her way, she was interrupted by none other than Ron Weasley.  
"You Ara Lestrange?" he asked, eying her with curiosity. She fidgeted with her blouse and nodded.  
"Why?"  
"Come with me."  
"What? No!"  
"Just come on! Look, purebloods alike. I'm not mudblood trash. Trust me."  
"Blood traitor!" she spat. She rolled her eyes and continued walking towards her compartment.  
"Hey!" he yelled. He grabbed her arm and led her towards the compartment he shared with Harry, Hermione, and the twins.  
"Stop it! Look, I know people, and I for one can get you killed! Ugh!" she shrieked. Just then, Draco's head popped out from behind a glass door.  
"Where do you think you are going with my cousin, Weasley?" he sneered. The blond wizard tore Ron's arm off of Ara and punched him. "You don't belong in the Slytherin section, weasel. Especially not with Ara." he hissed.  
"Whats going on?" Harry's voice boomed. He glanced at the raven haired witch, then Draco, then Ron. "No offense, Malfoy, but what the bloody--"  
"Your friend here tried to go off with my cousin. By force!"  
"Ron! Not now." Harry hissed. Ron picked himself up and sneered.  
"Fine," he whispered. He walked away with Harry.

Ara frowned and, despite her rage, she hugged her cousin.  
"Thanks." she said. "But no thanks."  
"What do you mean no thanks?"  
"Look, Draco, I really don't need protection from a fifteen year old. I think I can handle myself."  
"You can handle yourself? Ha!"  
"I can too! I am seventeen, and I can take care of myself."  
"Really? So, hm, two years ago it was you who had an emotional breakdown when Sirius broke out of prison. It was you who practically killed your owl in a fit of rage after the Dark Lord crucioed you for actually being at the graveyard during the Tournament. It was you who broke down crying when Dumbledore forced you to visit your aunt Andromeda, and then the latter screamed at your face to get out. So yeah, you can _totally_ take care of yourself."  
"You know what Draco, at least my father doesn't _torture_ me."  
"That's because your father is in Azkaban."  
"For something the Dark Lord asked for!"  
"Yeah, and he is stupid enough to get _caught_!"  
"Well at least he didn't defy the Dark Lord!"  
"My father was able to attend the rebirth of the Dark Lord!"  
"Yeah, me too! I came as a representative for my parents!"  
"You weren't supposed to be there!"  
"_I love my parents_!" she screamed. She had tears running down her face, she was so mad at Draco.  
"They don't love you though."  
"Yes they do!"  
"Then why weren't they here for thirteen years of your life?"  
"Because they got caught!"  
"Exactly!"  
"I know they love me! That's what they told me!"  
"Anyone can lie, Ara."  
"At least they tell me that they love me! Your parents tell me that more than they do you!"  
"Liar!" he hissed. He slammed his compartment door shut.

She walked back to her compartment to find four 2nd years chatting away.  
"OUT!" she snarled. They quickly cleared the room in fear. Ara curled up in the corner and began to cry.

* * *

Ara sat through the sorting in utter silence. She peered at the fragile looking first years with amusement. They looked so scared. She chuckled and listened to the sorting hat annouce its latest sorting.

"Ravenclaw!" it said. She smiled. A nerd.  
"Gryffindor!" it shouted. An idiot.  
"Hufflepuff!" A loser.  
"Slytherin!" Finally! A winner. She welcomed the newest guest, who she recognized as Devon Rosier.  
"Hello Ara!" he smirked.  
"Hello to you too!" he smiled. Soon after they began to eat the various foods that lay out on the table. Yet again she sat in silence.

* * *

_Bellatrix paced her cell waiting for the familiar burn she always felt 15 years ago. It still didn't come. She groaned at sat on her cot, waiting. Just waiting._

_-/-_

_Harry stared at Ron. Over a month now they had been at Hogwarts, and they still haven't managed to contact Ara since the incident on the train. Sirius needed to talk to her for God knows what. All they had to do was either  
__A: Convince her to come to the Gryffindor common room late at night to speak to Sirius._  
_Or  
B: Take her to Grimmauld Place for Winter Break._

_He decided that "B" was a better choice, as, although he hadn't told George, he knew that both Ara and him were secretly dating. He could _tell _George to invite her. And by "tell" he means "force". _

_-/-_

_Doleres Umbridge, was in fact, the cruelest person ever to teach at Hogwarts. However, she didn't mind Ara. She was Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange's daughter. And if she gave at least one demerit or used the blood quill on her, who knows what they would do to her. She quite liked life anyhow. However, she did know Ara was involved in that tragic death last year. Umbrige will expose Ara's involvement in the Death Eaters, no matter how many crucios she would have to endure._

_-/-_

_Ara Lestrange looked just like her mother. Same ebony hair, same charcoal eyes, and the same firey passion to serve the Dark Lord. Ara, however also had the same gentle temperament as Rodolphus. Although she is an irritable person, she can indeed handle her temper, if not her whole attitude. All the same, she was an excellent heir to the Black and Lestrange family, as she inheirited traits from both her dad's and mum's side. She was beautiful, no doubt about it, and she was also intelligent and brave. But most importantly she was ambitious and cunning. She was absolutely perfect in every way. Except for the fact that she was alone in this dark and dangerous world. She is meandering in an empty life with absolutely no direction and no one to guide her. Unless, of course, she agrees to meet her uncle. Which goes against the Black tapestry, meaning that no affiliation with Blood Traitors and mudbloods. Then again, she is dating a blood traitor._

* * *

"Oi! Ara, come 'ere." Fred yelled down the corridors. "Lookie 'ere. George told me to tell you to come down to the Gryffindor common rooms."  
"Um, look, as much as I love to-"  
"You love to? Great! Lets go!" he pulled her towards the Gryffindor tower without hesitation.  
"Fred Weasley! Get the heck off of me! I need to do my homework!"  
"Its Saturday, Slytherin!" he cried. He stopped abruptly in front of a painting. He muttered the password and the Fat Lady swung open.  
"Welcome," he whispered, "to the Lion's den."

* * *

Ara looked for George's familiar face throughout the room. Fred sat her down in a huge chair and went upstairs to get George-- or who she thought he was going to get. She eyed the red decor that was splattered throughout the common room; how odd. It was so warm in there, so unlike the dark and frigid cellars that housed the Slytherins.

Heavy footsteps raced down the stairs. She turned to see a mob of three red heads; George, who smiled lovingly at her, Fred, who merely nodded curtly, and Ron, who, of course, was glaring at her. Then, softly, another pair of feet made its way down the spiral staircase. A flash of brown hair; a glance of a Gryffindor jersey. A confused gaze that simply stared at the scar that was etched upon the forehead of the stranger. This was no stranger, however. This was the kid Voldemort wanted. This was Harry Potter.

"Why are you here?" she asked impatiently. Ron snickered.  
"Your blood traitor of an uncle wants to speak to you." he said.  
"Ron..." George warned. Harry nodded.  
"But not now. Later."  
"What do you mean later? I won't step into this bloody room ever again!" she shrieked as she headed towards the door.

George blocked her way.  
"Ara, please listen! This is extremely important! It has to be, knowing that Sirius loathes your mother-"  
"Well thanks George!"  
"-and he wants to talk to you, I assume this is important."  
"Well if it is so bloody important, why won't he just go and talk to me?"

"Actually, niece, I can!" a voice bellowed. Ara jumped and turned.  
"Well-- blood traitor-- where are you?" she challenged cowardly.  
"Down here, smart one." it said again. She looked down and screamed; a face formed in the fire. Sirius Black's face.  
"Calm down, kid." he laughed, ashes floating up with every chuckle.  
"Don't tell me to calm down! I can't even talk to you! The tapestry says-"  
"Bloody tapestry! That'll be the death of me. Don't mind that tapestry, its a load of crap. Toujours Pur my arse." he eyed his surroundings. "Gotta go, I will speak to you later." he disappeared quickly and Ara fumed.  
"Later?" she hissed. "There won't be a _later _now that I'm late!" she marched to the exit a sprinted towards the Divination Tower.

* * *

**A/N: Italics are different perspectives! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dirty Little Secret

* * *

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret."

-Dirty Little Secret by The All American Rejects

* * *

Ara mumbled to herself and opened the attic door. She brushed away cobwebs and sat in a desk.  
"Welcome child," Professor Trelwney whispered. "now I need to tell you that your essay, was very well written."  
"Thank you." Ara nodded.  
"So well written that--" she stopped and shook her head. "I believe that--" she again stopped and her eyes rolled into her head. She blinked and spoke in a hoarse voice:

"_Within the Dark there shall be light. With evil afoot there will be new insight in which a new chosen one shall arise from the gates of Hell. In the loving arms of Satan himself an angel is born, and should the angel be misguided, a Shepherd shall direct her way. The face of an angel; the attitude of a demon, the newest hero shall win though she will pay Satan her dues and be killed by a hand that loves_."

Ara gazed at the woman with shock, awe, and utter fear.

"Ara, dear, are you... ok?" she asked, putting her hand on the teen's forehead.  
"You-- voice, ugh, uh, Satan-- God I am leaving! I have had _enough_ today!" she walked away shaking her head.

-/-

"Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up!" she paced the fireplace waiting for the right person to answer.  
"What?" a tiresome voice answered. Ara jumped and stared at the fire.  
"Ok I have had a weird day so far and now Trelwney is all bipolar and stuff and I don't know what to do." she breathed.  
"....Ok so you woke me up just to tell me about your day."  
"Not only that Sirius but you said 'Talk to you later.' and I pick now to be that 'later'. "  
"So..."  
"So, what would Trelwney mean by, 'Within the dark, there shall be light.'?"  
"I wouldn't listen to her, niece. She's full of--"  
"I don't know... she wasn't talking in her hippie voice. It was more of a focused tone. A little hoarse too."  
"Wait... hoarse? Hm, what did she say exactly?" Sirius inquired. Ara told him the exact words. He gaped and shouted,  
"My dear child, that was a prophecy!"  
"What?!"  
"A prophecy! And from what I can gather... that new Chosen One, is you."  
"Me?"  
"Yes, you. 'Face of an angel, attitude of a demon.' sounds just like you."  
"How would you know, maybe it would be someone else!" she countered.  
"No one other than a Black could be described like that!"  
"Look, I came to you for help, but I think that you have some type of grudge against me and my family. Just because you got burned off the tapestry doesn't mean that you have to scare me into thinking that I'm the apparent Chosen One. I'll go consult George Weasley. At least he'll help me."  
"I am proud that I am not a Black anymore!"  
"Oh really? Sirius Black. You are just as Black as your name. Hatred towards your own family, death wishes to Snape and Pettigrew. You may be brave in your own right, but like all Gryffindors, you are an idiot."  
"Don't compare me to your mother! I will never be as bad as her! I will never kill--"  
"Never kill? You almost killed Peter Pettigrew!"  
"He deserved to--"  
"He did?"  
"Yes he's a traitor to James and Lily!"  
"Traitor?" she laughed, "You're a _blood traitor_. Worst of them all, I suppose."  
"Don't go bagging on blood traitors. You're dating one, filthy hypocrite."  
"He's different!"  
"How, Ara, how? He mingles with halfbloods and mudbloods."  
"George Weasley is _different_!" she screamed, tears running down her face, "He's the only blood traitor that loves me for who I am! Unlike you and Andromeda, he doesn't judge me because my parents are Death Eaters!"  
"Maybe that's because--"  
"_Don't_ even say its because I'm pretty. He knows me better than my own cousin!"  
"Draco? That prat? He's hardly the family type."  
"How would you know? You don't live with him."  
"I suppose he's just like Narcissa. Vain and arrogant."  
"Aunt Cissy is--"  
"Caring? Ha!"  
"You never seen her cry before, have you?" she snapped and sprinted away, tears running down her porcelin face. A sillohette of Draco Malfoy crept upstairs and smiled. He began writing on a piece of parchment addressed to the Malfoy Manor.

-/-

Despite the crowd of students in the cellars, she walked it with tears. She never before was so mad and frustrated!

It was worse when the howler came.

* * *

"Ara Athenadora Lestrange! How dare you date a blood traitor? You ought to be ashamed of yourself! Your aunt and I have came to a decision: you are hereby banned from Malfoy Manor (until further notice)!" Lucius' voice boomed in the astronomy tower. Ara gasped and almost started crying. Almost. _Show no tears_, she thought, _show no tears_.

A noise. It disrrupted her thoughts and she was already aggravated. Very much aggravated.

"Who's there?" she yelled in the cold silence. She took out her wand and pointed it in the direction of that... disruption.  
"Never you fear, Ara." a tense voice spoke up.  
"Professor, I--"  
"Mind you, I did hear your uncle--"  
"Its okay, Professor McGonnagal, I'll just stay here for winter break."  
"I know. But what about after semester?"  
"I'm of age!"  
"Listen Ara, there is so much out there that you don't know! I can help."  
"I know what there is out there, I'm beautifully exposed to the Dark. Even more, I'm even a--" she shut her mouth quickly before exposing her secret. That she is a Death Eater.  
"Hm? Anyway, you can't possibly stay here! What I do know, is that there is an extra room in your Uncle Sirius' home."  
"Sirius? No way am I staying there!" she shrieked. "I know you mean well, but--"  
"Unfortunately, you have no choice. Knowing that your two aunts have completely refused you, the ministry will ship you to the next relative: Sirius Black."  
"What? I am--"  
"Of age, yes, but if you cannot find a home in two monthes after graduation, you have no choice." McGonnagal snapped. "Thirty points from Slytherin. Go to sleep now!"

-/-

Thinking about her latest situation, Ara couldn't sleep. What was she going to do? She couldn't possibly stay at Hogwarts for winter. She could go to Sirius'.

She will.

-/-

Ara Lestrange woke to her roomate packing up for winter. Obviously, she hasn't made a decision.  
"Ara, would you hand me that pink sweatshirt?" Piper asked. Ara nodded and tossed the sweater to the short seventh year. Piper smiled and stuffed it in her bag.  
"So, Piper, where are you going for Winter Break?"  
"My parents have a muggle cabin in Aspen in the States. I'll be there along with Summer from Ravenclaw and Olivia."  
"Oh."  
"What about you?"  
"I'm thinking about staying with my friend, actually, but I think she's going somewhere."  
"Ara, you're welcome to stay with us for Christmas."  
"No, I prefer Europe than America."  
"You sure? You can find a lot of boys--"  
"Um, I'm actually seeing someone right now. Anyway, I could stay at their place for winter."  
"Ok. If you can't, send me an owl."  
"Sure thing! Happy holidays Piper!"  
"Thanks, you too! Bye!"  
"Bye!"

-/-

"George?" Ara whispered softly as she crept up behind a tall redhead. "Can I stay at your house for winter?"  
"I'm Fred, and sure." he chuckled and hugged Ara. She blushed and mumbled a quick thanks. "Just kidding!" George winked and kissed her head. She playfully smacked him and waved her wand for her bags.  
"Woah, you packed already?"  
"Yep! I already knew you'd say yes, so I went ahead and did it."  
"Wow." he shook his head and, together, headed for the trains. Inside, a whole compartment was filled with red heads and a brunnette boy. One by one, heads turned and mouths gaped.  
"What-"  
"-is-"  
"-she-"  
"-doing-"  
"-here?" Ron and Ginny asked.  
"She needs a place to stay, and I told her she can come."  
"No, no, no, she can't come. We're staying at the-- you know what, and she's a potential risk." Ginny glared at Ara.  
"Look, just because I'm a child of two Death Eaters doesn't mean that I'm all bad." Ara said. They all said nothing more and sat in awkward silence.

-/-

Ginny motioned Ara to come with her. They walked outside the compartment  
"I don't trust you." Ginny hissed. "You may fool everyone else, but you are not fooling me. I'm watching you, Lestrange." Ginny shoved Ara and then walked back inside.

Ara breathed slowly. She was absolutely confused. What _place? _What was so secretive of where she was going? What was a potential risk to Death Eaters? What--

The Order of the Phionex headquarters. Ara smiled. This was _her_ chance. Not Draco's chance. Not Devon Rosier's. Not Elise Carrow's. _Her's_. And so she walked back with a fake apologetic smile and talked chattingly to Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

Under that fake smile, she was planning her debut as an official Death Eater. There was a problem however. It goes by the name of George Weasley.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? I will post new chapter if we get 12 reviews! Also, should I have Draco or Ara in next chapter? I mean, perspective wise. I mean, Draco's POV or Ara's POV in their winter break? Rather, which one should I post first? Oh whatever, just review and if you want, 5th reviewer will get their name as Draco's girlfriend/best friend (prefrence?) in next chapter. Your surname has to be Rosier though. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Part I

-:-

"At first when I see you cry,  
It makes me smile, it makes me smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
But then I just smile, I go ahead and smile"

-Smile by Lily Allen

* * *

_Ara Lestrange wasn't an idiot. She wasn't about to fall in love at the age of seventeen, like her mother did. She wouldn't, because, unlike Bellatrix, she had her mind set on one thing. To be his most faithful. Sure, Bellatrix is his most faithful now. Then again, her mother didn't find the headquarters of the Dark Lord's most powerful enemies, now did she?_

_It was all simple, actually. Build trust within the Order, then betray them. Simple as that._

* * *

"Ara. Ara--" Fred whispered. Ara awoke suddenly and turned to see Fred and George smiling at her and the train-- not moving.  
"Wha--what happened?" Ara asked, still in her sleepy haze.  
"You fell asleep, mumbling something." Fred chuckled.  
"Where's everyone else?" she inquired.  
"Mum took them back home. We have to bring you somewhere...special." Fred's sneer hit Ara hard. This was not good. She looked at George for help, but all he did was stare with a guilty glance.  
"George, what--"

Then all went black.

* * *

George Wealsey glanced at the still body of Ara. It was painful to watch Tonks and Mad-Eye harshly thrust her frail body into an empty room. It hurt to watch Ron laugh at her painful twitches every time Tonks stunned her and put her under a restraining spell.

He knew it was torture. Yet he did nothing to stop it.

"Its all just for caution, son. It don't hurt her." Mad-Eye rested a reassuring hand on the red head's shoulder.  
"Just for caution? Why?" George hissed under his breath.  
"You know, she's a Lestrange. She's mad, like the lot of them"  
"She's not mad."  
"Hm? You sure? Well, that's your opinion. We're going to investigate her anyway."

"It's not her fault." George closed his eyes for a tiny second, and Mad-Eye was gone. Tonks was in his place, her head cocked to the side.  
"You sure about that, Georgie boy?"

* * *

_Power. Power. Power. It was all that she thought about, even in her slumber. Power. Power. Power._

_Power was what you get when you when you're on His side. Power. _

_And though she was only seventeen, an age full of wonders, all she thought about was power._

_Insanity was eating her alive, and there she was, dancing in the inviting fires of power._

* * *

_"_Wake up."  
Ara opened her eyes and saw bright lights. Tonks smiled and waved.  
"Wotcher, cousin." Tonks reached out a hand. Reluctantly, Ara shook it. "Tonks at your service."  
"Hi." Ara said weakly. "What's your surname?"  
"Tonks."  
"Tonks, Tonks?"  
"No, my real name is Nymphadora. But I hate that name. Just call me Tonks!"  
"Ok then. My name's Ara Lestrange." she paused. "Where am I?"  
"Sweetie, you're home."  
"Home?" Ara looked around. This wasn't home.  
"Welcome to the House of Black."

-:-

Number 12, Grimmauld Place was lively with Ara around.

Sirius was nervous. This was _very_ tricky. With George paranoid with Ara's safety in the hands of Tonks, and Molly nagging about the whole wizarding world's safety (due to a potential risk of Ara selling the Order to her parents), Sirius had barely any time to think. It was always so loud too.

Then, there was a shriek. Sirius jumped and cursed. That was Ara, alright. He dashed to the room in which she was held.

He gasped. "Bellatrix?"

* * *

Part II

"It don't matter what you see, I know I could never be  
Someone that'll look like you  
It don't matter what you say, I know I could never fake  
Someone that could sound like you"

-All The Moves by OneRepublic

* * *

Draco Malfoy felt guilty. He relized this when he, for the fifth time that day, walked across Ara's room. He traced the outline of her bed, her pictures, her untouched books. He missed her, and he was sorry he ratted her out. Just for the feeling of being superior to her, he told on her. Now he was lonely. So very, very lonely.

Chey Rosier, his girlfriend, owled him that day, comforting him. He still was as bitter as ever. Her comforting words meant nothing. It were just _words._

_-/-_

"Draco, honey, its okay." Narcissa stroked his blond hair. She felt so sorry for him.  
"Its not okay, mother." Draco whispered. "She's homeless because of me. Dad kicked her out and--"  
"Your aunt had regrets, too you know. Almost exactly the same situation." she sighed. "Your aunt once removed, Andromeda, was dating a mudblood. Bellatrix wanted revenge, because Rodolphus-- well they were a happy couple. Bellatrix and him were a perfect example of Slytherin royalty. Andromeda got in the way, and screwed everything up. So she told your grandparents and lo and behold-- Andromeda was disowned and kicked out. That night, Bellatrix cried like she was saving all her tears and the bottle broke. She was never so _vunerable_ before."  
"So.."  
"So, it was a good thing she wasn't disowned."  
"Wait-- Aunt Bella _cried_?"  
"Yep. Hard to believe, isn't it? She always had a brave face on."  
"Mum?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can, I--" Draco broke down crying and Narcissa held him.

Meanwhile, Rodolphus Lestrange held Lucius Malfoy's neck by a knife.  
"Cissy!"

**a/n: Reviews are greatly appreciated! Please at least make it to fourteen this time :)) Those nine reviews are getting lonely... LOL please review hahahaha! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Part I

-:-

She waited for Sirius to start crying at her feet, begging for forgiveness. Blood traitors don't belong in the House of Black. Bellatrix's lips curved into a deadly smile, she grabbed Ara by the shirt and pointed her wand at her head.

"I'll blow this girl's head off with one crucio, unless," she considered, "you give me my wedding ring back."  
"Like I give a crap. That's your daughter by the way." Sirius smiled. He reached into his pocket and a silver ring appeared in his palm. "You want this?"  
"She is not my daughter! Ara will not mingle with blood traitors and half-bloods." she dug her nails into Ara's arm, the teen whimpering. "Shut up." Bellatrix hissed.  
Tonks crept behind Sirius and sneered. "She's your daughter. Looks just like you."  
"Shut your mouth!" Bellatrix snapped. "My daughter--"  
"I'M YOUR FREAKING DAUGHTER!" Ara yelled. "My name is Ara Lestrange, and you just threatened to kill me."

Bellatrix blinked away tears as she glanced around the room. What the hell was she doing? She glimpsed at Sirius, the ring, and then Ara.

Raven hair, ebony eyes, pale complexion. Firey temper. Slim build, yet athletic.

"_Ara. My baby."_she whispered. "Accio wedding ring."

And then, she apparated away.

* * *

Part II

-/-

"Rodolphus!" Narcissa screamed. "Stop!"  
"Where's Ara?" he hissed. "Where's my daughter?"  
"She's gone!" Lucius managed to say. "Rodolphus, she's gone."  
"What do you mean gone?" Rodolphus said. "Enough of your lies. Tell me where she is!" Lucius choked and blood trickled down his throat.

"She's dating a Weasley!" Narcissa cried. Rodolphus dropped his knife, along with Lucius, and paced.  
"Lies." he whispered. "I'm tired of you godforsaken lies. You tell me where she is. Where is my daughter?" Narcissa whimpered.  
"I don't know." Rodolphus turned and saw Draco Malfoy staring at him. He smiled wickedly and stepped closer.

"Hello Draco. Where's your cousin?"

"She's--" Draco started, but a hand tapped his shoulder.

"Say hi to auntie, Draco." Bellatrix hissed. Draco backed away in fear and rushed to the aid of his father.  
"Where were you?" Rodolphus roared.  
"I got my wedding ring back from Sirius. Guess who I saw?" Bellatrix threw the silver ring to him, who swiftly caught it.  
"Who?"  
"Our blood traitor of a daughter at the House of Black." Bellatrix glanced at her gaping husband. "Well?"  
"Well, what?"  
"Aren't you going to get the candle? Her face is polluting the Family Tree." she said nonchalantly. Rodolphus started to protest.  
"She's our daughter!" Bellatrix didn't look convinced.

"Narcissa, be a good sister and get me a glass of Merlot and a cigarette." she mumbled while approaching Rodolphus. She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"We can always have another, couldn't we?" she said before she closed the small gap between them.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

Hi Everyone! My muses aren't doing so well, and plus, (due to my unorganization) I lost all my chapters I wrote for this story. In school. I've been trying writing the last four chapters by memory... and yeah, thats why they're so crappy... =D. So um, as of now, this will be discontinued. Sorry! Also, I hate how I wrote this. This is not my best work, and I'm so stressed out (with my soccer championships coming up and my projects) so I feel that I don't want to plauge you guys with horrible writing. Really, this is horrible. Also, eh, I have no inspiration. The plot bunny died after the second chapter. *-*

Yeah. So I'm sorry.

Tori


End file.
